User blog:Willbachbakal/Singleplayer Plasmids: Winter Blast
Winter Blast is there to make the player's life easier: it stuns enemies for a long time, makes them easier to kill, and makes machinery easier to hack. The upgrades I came up with are supposed to cater to that. Level One Changes: Firing the plasmid at a body of water would freeze a large part of it, with varying effects. In the case of a waterfall (more than just a few droplets), it will freeze completely, along with anything (including machinery and physics objects) caught in it. The ice will soak up enemy attacks which pass through it until it shatters or melts. In the case of a pool, all enemies caught in the freeze area will have their legs frozen. The affected enemies will be unable to move for the duration of the freeze, but they will be able to turn around to some degree and attack. In the case of a Splicer, shooting their legs will shatter them, severely limiting their movement and attacks. Level Two Winter Blast 2 Upgrade #1: Cold Burst. Charging up the plasmid allows the player to freeze several enemies at a time, and for longer. Unlocks Winter Blast 3 upgrades #1 and #2. Note: Unlike in ''BioShock 2, Enemies frozen this way do not turn into a block of ice as they would with that version of Winter Blast 2.'' Winter Blast 2 Upgrade #2: Ice Cube. Charging up the plasmid allows the player to turn the target enemy into a block of ice, freezing them for much longer. Block can be used as a physics object and picked up with any version of Telekinesis. If shattered, the block will drop a lockbox containing loot (although less than if the enemy hadn't been shattered). Unlocks Winter Blast Upgrades #3 and #4. Level Three Winter Blast 3 Upgrade #1: Icicle Assault. A simple plasmid cast is now equal to a fully charged Cold Burst. Charging the plasmid allows the user to fire a continuous stream of ice from their hand, freezing them instantly. Note: Does not deal any actual damage on its own. Winter Blast 3 Upgrade #2: Blizzard. A simple plasmid cast is now equal to a fully charged Cold Burst. Charging the plasmid spawns a miniature storm in the targeted area, which will randomly freeze anyone near it until it disappears, allowing the player to use other plasmids in the meantime. Winter Blast Upgrade #3: Frozen Floor. A simple plasmid cast will now automatically turn the target into an ice block. Charging the plasmid and firing it at the floor will freeze a large part of it. Any enemy in contact with the affected floor will turn into an ice cube and slide in the direction they were going before having been frozen. Winter Blast 3 Upgrade #4: Wall of Snow. A simple plasmid cast will now automatically turn the target into an ice block. Charging the plasmid and firing it at the floor, the walls or an enemy will create a wall of ice, which can soak up the damage of all attacks passing through it until it shatters or melts, allowing the player to throw up temporarily shields or funnel enemies towards a certain point. Enemies caught in the wall will be frozen, and will be shattered if the same happens to the wall. Shattering them shatters the wall as well. When shattered, those enemies will drop a lockbox. Comments are welcome. Speak your thoughts! Back to the plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts